


【EC】到灯塔去

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Secretive Episodes About SEA 关于大海的秘密故事 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PTSD Charles, PTSD Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 3.“大洋间的灯光”x“淹没”（背景）*灵感自av41434153，有授权*人称变化注意*有使用原台词注意简介：战后，退役士兵艾瑞克•兰谢尔为了内心的平静选择到一座偏僻小岛守塔，某天他救起了一名神秘的溺水男人。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Secretive Episodes About SEA 关于大海的秘密故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672423
Kudos: 8





	【EC】到灯塔去

（上）

“我只是想静下来一阵子。”

硝烟可以嵌进指甲的缝隙里，伤口没能清洗干净的部位会留下褐色印记，湿地沼泽的浸泡造成了轻微的风湿，然而战争为士兵留下的不仅仅是身体的病痛，印象更多的是，心灵被逼迫一次次面对战友死亡的痛苦和明日失去自我生命的恐惧，对此，艾瑞克•兰谢尔不知道自己究竟还要接受这份自裁多久。

杰诺岩岛是个非常偏僻的地方。当兰谢尔退役后，政府为他安排了几个工作，他想也没想就选择了这座大洋里的小孤岛，上岛只能坐当地渔民的船，岛上条件也不好，淡水要靠每个月一次的船定时运送过来。尽管如此，他还是愿意留下。

当被问及为何选择成为杰诺岩岛上的守塔员时，他只是这样简单地回答。

“我不知道为什么……上帝偏偏选择我存活，而选择其他人死去。”

镇长很可惜这样一位优秀的人选择自我放逐，但是他遵从了艾瑞克的心愿，接受他成为杰诺岩岛的新守塔员。

“你有没有了解过，上一个守塔员是怎么离职的？”

“我没有考虑那么多。”

“他自杀了，——很抱歉告诉你这个。”

“为什么自杀？”

镇长深呼吸了一口气。

“因为孤独。因为他的妻子逝去了。”

这个问题并不怎么困扰艾瑞克。对于他来说，这正是他选择杰诺岩岛的原因。

“我想这就是我来的原因，我想，杰努岩岛的空寂淹没了我的罪恶感，因为这里只有我一人，”兰谢尔轻轻地诉说，“没有人可以再制造伤痛，而我只负责看守灯塔。”

“至于孤独，我想我做好准备了。”

他的眼睛直视着镇长，透着一种属于心死者的决绝和无畏，甚至这种勇气可以说是充满野心。这让镇长最后为他的职位下了定夺。

乘着灰蓝色的渔船，几番飘飘荡荡，艾瑞克终于来到了他心灵的安息之所：杰诺岩岛。

在这里生活的前几天艾瑞克•兰谢尔并未过多地感到不适应，以前行军的时候，他经历过比这更艰苦的生活，经历过生死边缘的人不会再苛求生活的品质，说的就是他了。

艾瑞克喜欢徒步海岸线，傍晚的时候天气最舒适，他会在这个时候要沿海岸线走上两公里，记录下今天海岸的情况。太阳沉下海平面后，他回到据点，点亮灯塔，给过往的船只指路。睡前，完成日志，最后安稳舒适地裹进被子里。

这样规律的生活并不枯燥，相反的，这给了艾瑞克平静。海浪的鸣声或许是有些吵闹了，海鸥的叫声或许会让人烦躁，可是这有关大海的一切都让艾瑞克拥有似曾相识的安全感，就好像他是大海的孩子，越靠近海洋，他就越像回到了家乡。

日复一日的生活修炼着他的心态，战争带来的不良影响也逐渐地被打磨光滑，不再那么硌心。

一天，艾瑞克在灯塔上巡逻海面时发现了异常。

如果他没有看错的话，那是一具漂浮在海面上的尸体，已经快被冲到到沙滩上了。他以为那是一具尸体，根本没想过那可能是一个奄奄一息的活人。但为了保险，他紧急给大陆发了个无线电报，说发现了一个海上遇难者，需要紧急救援，然后换上鞋子跑到那去勘察情况。

那便是他与查尔斯•泽维尔的初遇。

当艾瑞克的眼睛及时发现这个人的胸膛还在微弱地起伏的时候，他大吃一惊，不曾想到这个男人的生命力居然如此顽强。

“你会好起来的，”艾瑞克将他的脖颈小心扶起，脑袋安放在臂弯，“我保证。”

这个男子浑身是被虐待的伤痕，嘴角破了后结的痂都还没有脱落，肚子上和手臂上的鞭伤更是不堪入目，他看起来浮肿又血淋淋，艾瑞克真担心他要再一次目睹他人死去。

“坚持住，陌生人。”艾瑞克将他打横抱起，赶往木屋的方向，希望自己还来得及做些什么，而大陆的救援人员也能及时赶到。

这个男人还在昏迷当中，实话讲他不修边幅的程度看起来就跟他是刚越狱出来的一样，黄色的大胡子，脸庞上黑眼圈、眼袋、眼角纹尽显疲惫，生虱子的一头乱糟糟的头发，身材骨瘦如柴，要么他是要被抛尸大海的瘾君子，要么他是好不容易越狱的罪犯，艾瑞克所能猜到的非常有限。

这些猜测都不是好的方面，不过本来，一具近乎是尸体的胴体被冲上海岸这件事就并不好，所以艾瑞克也就没有再多防备。况且，他疲劳的心灵早已经厌倦了防备。

这个人被送上船，带到大陆去接受医院的治疗，艾瑞克因为要继续守塔，没能一起跟去。不过其他的程序必不可少，罗根•豪利特警官给他录了笔录。然后他发现，自己对这个神秘来客的身份没有任何想法，当豪利特问及“你救起他的时候，他有没有说过什么”时，艾瑞克愣了一下。

“我记不太清了，他声音太小了，我甚至不清楚……他究竟有没有出声，也许只是张开了口。”

“那他是要说什么？”

豪利特瞅了一眼眼神迷离的桌对面的人。那家伙好久没有说话，他也许在思考是否要保守沉默。

“我想他的名字是查尔。”艾瑞克莫名尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“‘查尔’，好吧。也许是他名字的昵称……”警官摁摁太阳穴。

“还有什么要问的吗？”艾瑞克看了一下表。

你是个死人吗？我是指，行尸走肉。

豪利特在心里相当不礼貌地问了这个问题。

笔录做完之后艾瑞克回到了岛上，继续生活，像往常一样点亮灯塔，写下日志，看段文字，进入睡眠。他有时回想起那个被他救起来的男人，尤其是在海面的风暴让窗子外面全是咆哮呼号的声音时，他会仔细去想那天是否真的听到了“查尔”这个音节。

一周之后又到了月底，渔船送来了物资，意料之外的是，艾瑞克收到了一封来自大陆的信件。他惊愕地收下这封信，看到那上面写着“寄件人查尔斯•泽维尔致艾瑞克•兰谢尔”。

歪扭的、马虎的字体。

想先把东西搬完的艾瑞克把这封信塞进自己皮带的缝隙里，脑袋里仔细想了想这个人是谁，想到了那个被他救起来的“查尔”先生。之后，渔船船夫的话印证了他的推测。

直到傍晚涨潮前他们搞定了这些物资的交换，船夫友好地和艾瑞克握了手，突然提起那个得救的人，“他很好奇救他的人是谁，也许你该去看看他，”船夫解开船纤，“下个月不是有假吗？”

“也许会的。”艾瑞克目送船夫启动发动机，螺旋桨拨动水面远去。

夜晚要降临了，艾瑞克远远目测了一眼海平面上的橘红色阳光，估计很快就会完全日落，于是男人决定快步跑去灯塔。

终于做完一切工作后，艾瑞克在床边的书桌坐下，记起来自己腰间的那封信件，他把它抽出来，有些折坏了，艾瑞克用一本字典把它熨了熨，极具仪式感地把它拆开来。

里面有一张信纸，它好像曾经被水打湿，所以看起来有一片皱巴巴的地方，艾瑞克觉得应该是他不慎打翻了手边的水杯。

他开始读这封信。信中写到，查尔斯对艾瑞克致以诚挚的谢意，不过他难以置信自己还能活着，信中没有写他到底是谁，也没有写他到底为什么会落水，只是写到，他已经做完手术，身体正在恢复，他很希望能正式和艾瑞克见一面，亲自致谢。

泽维尔的用词很有礼貌，以至于艾瑞克几乎可以肯定这封信是一个差劲的代笔人写的。他因查尔斯恭敬的态度对这个人添了不少好感，也对查尔斯更加好奇了。

这个查尔斯•泽维尔存在太多谜。

医院的护士与医生有时会问起泽维尔的身份，当然警官也是来问过几次的，不过这个家伙总是很懂得如何让自己避过这些谈话。如果实在没有办法，他会选择装睡，这总是很有效。

但豪利特警官有责任弄清楚他的身份，这就是为什么艾瑞克•兰谢尔回到大陆见到的第一个人会是双手抱胸的罗根•豪利特。当然，艾瑞克不可能拒绝这个委托。

走过医院灰色的长廊，在护士指引下找到查尔斯时，查尔斯正在看一本厚厚的小说，“有客人来访。”护士说完，叮嘱了艾瑞克一些注意事项，这时候查尔斯循声望去，见到了那个神秘的守塔人。

他把书页折叠做好记号，“您一定就是艾瑞克•兰谢尔先生了！”查尔斯合上书本放到枕边。

这个男人用他宝蓝色的眼睛直勾勾凝视着艾瑞克，叫人有些手足无措，不知道他到底是在实践什么念头，艾瑞克错开他的注视。

“你好，泽维尔先生，”艾瑞克有些不知道如何应付开场白，“你看起来好了很多。”

查尔斯微笑了，“我刚来的时候据说断了三根肋骨，左边一根，右边两根，差点戳到肺里，还有各种各样的感染，”男人掀开被子，想要下床，“大难不死，多亏了麦考伊医生医术高明。”

“他的确非常优秀，”艾瑞克语气干巴巴的，不知道要不要去扶这个病患，“如果你想喝水的话，我可以帮你拿。”

“我想跟你出去走走，”查尔斯穿上拖鞋，“尽管我也非常想喝水。”

事实上，查尔斯恢复得比艾瑞克估计的还要好很多，他领着艾瑞克在医院花园漫步，就像是在随便那户人家的庭园里那样自在。

查尔斯扯了几句“这个季节的花很好看”这类的闲聊，艾瑞克也应和着，尽管他并不是很在意。他偷偷观察查尔斯•泽维尔，这个熟赭石发色的男人，头发刚修理过，短短的额角垂下来几丝发丝，倒是很整洁干净，胡子剃干净了，看起来才二十出头一样。

和垂危那天真是判若两人了。

他操着苏格兰口音，时不时拐着弯抹着角地问问艾瑞克的个人信息，仿佛他才是那个在秘密拷问的人，而艾瑞克除了回答并没有办法避过，不过他也没什么不能说的事情，他的人生如此简单，以至于并没有任何保密的必要。

从双亲离世到战场生活，艾瑞克尽可能地回答了查尔斯的问题，当然，他也得到了一些有关查尔斯的信息，只是比起查尔斯得到的少得多。

“所以你从前是个士兵，”查尔斯非常有兴趣地看着艾瑞克，“属于哪个战场？”

“这是我唯一不想提的事情，抱歉，”艾瑞克说的是实话，“你以前是做什么的？”

“很巧的是，我也是，”查尔斯抠抠面皮，“我也是一名士兵。”

艾瑞克几乎无法想象这样一个形象经历过跟他一样的战争，“不可能吧？”他尽量表现得不那么不尊重，“如果是真的，你一定没我那么惨。”

“不能比，艾瑞克，”查尔斯的眼神似乎在躲避什么，他别过脸去看一丛花，“不过我们最常面对的都是死亡，这是我们唯一的相同点。”

“你不上战场。“艾瑞克大胆地推测。

查尔斯疲惫的脸朝向了艾瑞克，“对，我在暗处工作。”他像是在说出一个惊天秘密一样。

“我希望你可以跟我说说更多事情，”艾瑞克小心翼翼，“关于你的那些事情。”

男人轻笑一声，不知道是不是觉得这好笑，“噢，当然，艾瑞克，你应当知道你救了个什么人。”他的语气骤然变化成失望的那种语调，让艾瑞克紧张了一下，皱起眉头。

也许他问的过于着急了，艾瑞克把手心的汗匆匆地在裤线擦了几下，“你可以……我还要在这停留一会，我今天下午回岛上，”艾瑞克不知道怎么改正自己生硬的语调才能让它听起来不那么冷酷，“那么中午，你可以……我是否有幸与你共进午餐？”

忽然，查尔斯•泽维尔的视线汇聚在眼前男人的瞳孔里，仔细认真仿佛要从这份生赭与冷绿中找到什么宝藏似的，他的探究目光让艾瑞克心中打起小鼓，只得清了清嗓子，想要解释一下自己的唐突。

“兰谢尔先生，我的荣幸。”

在艾瑞克听到这句应答的时候，查尔斯正准备抓住艾瑞克肩颈处一只嫩黄色的蝴蝶的翅膀。他太喜欢着重让自己的视线汇聚在一起了，简单来说，查尔斯的眼睛总是很有神——今后在了解到这个人的经历之后，艾瑞克会更加惊讶于这一点的。

现在，这给艾瑞克造成了一点点的误解。

  
（中）

大厅中央的钢琴师在演奏一首艾瑞克不知道名字的古典曲目，旋律并不耳熟。钢琴师的手指即将落下最后一个音符前，查尔斯•泽维尔现身了。

“抱歉，我迟到了一会，”查尔斯穿着一套不太合身的衣服，也许是向谁借的，“让负责任的麦考伊医生放我出来不容易。”

“没有关系，既然来了那就让他们上菜吧。”

照以往的习惯，艾瑞克是会厌恶迟到这种事情的，过去他觉得，对方每迟到一秒，对他而言都是一次信任危机。

艾瑞克已经很久没有体验过这种精致的菜肴了，从查尔斯的表情来看，他也一样。每上一道菜，他都会很细心地听服务生介绍菜的食材和意味，总是微笑着要说“好的，谢谢”。相比之下艾瑞克显得冷漠许多，他并不在意吃的是什么。

查尔斯的过去究竟是什么样子的？这些举止透露出的暗示让艾瑞克更加好奇了。这样一个得体的男人，为什么会全身是伤地被浪冲到岸上？

“也许你可以继续聊聊你的过去。”艾瑞克心不在焉地吃掉最先端上来的菜里作点缀用的小番茄。

相比之下，查尔斯是在“享用”他的食物，他在用他的舌尖和味蕾欣赏这道菜。不过他并不是在逃避艾瑞克的问题，而是真的想吃东西。

在等下一道菜上桌的间隙，查尔斯向艾瑞克吐露了他的过去。

“我是一名间谍。”

他在桌子底下小幅度地揉搓双手，观察着艾瑞克的面部表情是否有变化。他以为会有的，但艾瑞克除了正经地看了他一眼外，没有多大的反应，查尔斯补充了句“我为英国政府工作”。

“你的任务失败了？“

“不，不是因为失败。”

“那一个间谍怎么会浑身是伤地掉在水里？”

这个问题让查尔斯认真思考了一下，这是个很重要的问题，他得权衡，于是查尔斯•泽维尔组织了一番语言才回答艾瑞克。

“是敌对势力的人……他们抓到了我，把我关在地牢里，希望能从我嘴里得到些什么。”

“而你现在活着。你逃脱了？”

艾瑞克有些操之过急，但这时候第二道菜上来了。介绍菜品的服务生很好的缓和了二人之间的气氛，气氛不再那么僵硬。菜肴的香气让二人的心情好转，查尔斯重新拿起了勺子，去吃这道估计是芝士焗土豆的菜（也许手艺更复杂但艾瑞克并不觉得有太多不一样）。

“显而易见。”查尔斯朝着他真诚地笑了笑。

“你运气真好，”艾瑞克尝到咸咸的味道，“那群混蛋……他们想知道什么？”

这个问题过于敏感了，艾瑞克几乎是在问出口的瞬间意识到他可能正在打探国家机密。在送进下一口食物之前，查尔斯对艾瑞克的问题做出了回答，他说：“抱歉，我必须要为此保密。”

“是我唐突了。”艾瑞克堪堪跳过这个话题。

接下来的谈话非常普通，查尔斯会感叹这里钢琴师如果能把个别音处理得更好就好了，但艾瑞克有些局促不安，“你的信息我会转告豪利特警官，”他带着些商量的语气，“但如果有哪些你觉得最好不要告诉他的，你最好现在告诉我。”

“听起来你会死守我的某些秘密。“查尔斯并未如他所想变得生气，他一定是早料到了。

“是的，我擅长这个。”

“不能说的我没有告诉任何人。”

“……好吧。”

查尔斯温柔的笑容忽然有了些残酷的意味。

“艾瑞克，我很好奇你是在哪把我捡起来的。”查尔斯清完他的盘，语气像是随口问问一样。

“杰诺岩岛，你一定没听说过的一个地方。”

“也许你可以带我去看看。”

艾瑞克吓住了，当然他的表现并不是呆滞而是不停地用拇指摩擦银质餐具的把柄，“我不确定你的身体情况能支持你作出这个决定。”考虑到多方问题，他想要婉拒查尔斯。

“我不害怕，”他说，“我想要你带我到杰诺岩岛上去，我想去看看你的灯塔。”

极度的惊讶让艾瑞克•兰谢尔的心灵受到了挑战，“没人想到那里去，”他严肃地凝起目光，“那里曾有人自杀。”

但你在那里度过了这么久，查尔斯在心里想，你一个人安静地待在上面，就好像那里并没有对你有任何影响，又或许你在哪里都是这样。

最终查尔斯的坚持打败了艾瑞克，当然艾瑞克本身也并不坚定。这是个很复杂的事情，很复杂，就像水底下的暗礁形成的漩涡，很复杂。

提前吃过晚餐他们准备回岛。查尔斯•泽维尔保守着他的缄默，缓慢地跟在守塔人的身后，保持着一段并不适合存在的距离。风于此刻从身后的大陆吹来，吹向远处海天边陲的炽热阳光，前方艾瑞克的裤子被风吹得贴在他的腿上，轮廓直挺挺像一把刀，扎在沙滩里。

似乎是察觉到了背后的视线，“风有点大。”艾瑞克转过身来看了一眼，给了这个旅客一个歉意的眼神，“也许今晚会有风暴，不适合你待，现在回去还来得及。”

“我还没那么弱质，别忘了我也是受过训的军人。”查尔斯说着跟紧了些，不知不觉间缩短了二人的距离，他察觉时有些惊讶。

登上回岛的船只时，艾瑞克还在考虑劝这个刚刚复苏的病人放弃跟他登岛，但他很清楚，这是只在安慰他的道德感罢了。他很清楚，他对查尔斯身上的某种特质感到无比着迷，使得他不得不去靠近查尔斯或放任查尔斯靠近自己。

等到登上杰诺岩岛，艾瑞克就彻底不再考虑这个问题了，而查尔斯有些被岛上的海风吹得凌乱不堪，头发乱糟糟的程度和草垛没什么两样，他急忙而徒劳地用双手梳理自己的头发，抱怨护士为什么要给他留着一些刘海，顺便开玩笑似的谈论艾瑞克是否使用了发胶。

而艾瑞克只是有一句没一句地回答。

“你比我当初想的还要沉默，艾瑞克。”

当查尔斯说出这句话的时候，艾瑞克正打算要爬上灯塔，他在狂风里呆滞了一阵，然后想当做没听见一样继续往上爬。

“我问他们你是个什么样的人，大多数人并不了解，他们回答：守塔的、退役士兵、身材颀长、五官硬朗、看起来冷酷、不交朋友……或者，更多的人喜欢说你‘沉默寡言’。”查尔斯走过去抓住梯子，抬起头仰视着不断攀爬的艾瑞克。

“情有可原。”艾瑞克继续机械地往上爬。

男人钻进塔楼，这时候天已经黑的差不多了，灯塔亮得时机刚刚好。黑暗的天空忽然两起一处光，亮堂了目之所及的海域，查尔斯•泽维尔站在海风里目睹了一艘汽船驶过波澜的海面，几只海鸥跟在汽船周围晃荡，不懂得归巢。

所谓的情有可原，是艾瑞克自己拒绝交流还是他根本没有机会？查尔斯以他职业性的头脑去分析推测这个男人，却没有肯定答案。

艾瑞克回到地面后，带着查尔斯往小屋赶，夜深的时候外面太黑，而且气压让他感觉暴雨将至，他们必须快些回屋子里做好准备。查尔斯兴致盎然，等他们终于来到小屋前时，终于下起了雨。

也许他们再快一点就能避过这点雨了。艾瑞克和查尔斯双双被洒了一头雨，好在并不是很严重，毛巾擦一擦就好了。木屋看起来有些小。

“这样的小屋会有空房吗？”查尔斯好奇地问。

“先进去。”艾瑞克把他推进门里。

艾瑞克很有经验地锁起了所有的门窗，在他忙碌的时候，外面的雨滴非常迅速地变猛了许多，刚开始的雨像米粒散在地上，短短几十秒，就已经是成了狂风骤雨，伴随着打雷闪电，和海浪汹涌的拍打声，场面壮观而惊心动魄。

窗户在死命地颤抖，艾瑞克满不在乎。他在柜子里拿出一块毛巾，“洗干净了的。”他递给坐在椅子上的查尔斯，自己随手从房门后的挂钩上拿了一块毛巾抹了把头发和脖子。

查尔斯接过来这块毛巾并道谢，擦着头发打量这件房子的陈设。风格不知道用单调还是简约更合适，总之查尔斯没有看到有意思的东西，桌子上摆着一个塑料桶子，查尔斯走过去看了才知道里面是早上艾瑞克赶海捡的小鱼小蟹。

“有趣。你可以带我去赶海吗？明天？”查尔斯充满期待地问了一句。

“如果你想的话，虽然我不觉得有什么值得捡的，”艾瑞克没想太多，他还要去记录今天的风暴情况，“但今天还是好好休息吧。”

对于一处全新的地点，查尔斯表现出了一种专业的好奇，他用最快的速度弄清了每一个房间的位置和各个出口通往的地方。

虽然由于风暴不能打开门窗，但他大概知道从哪能徒步去码头和海边了，这些不是直观看到的，而是查尔斯从守塔人摆在门附近的道具判断出来的，譬如说，这扇门旁摆放着一双鞋底粘着沙砾的渔靴，那这个出口很可能通向最近的沙滩。

转悠够了，他走到艾瑞克房间的门旁，看着艾瑞克埋头书写着，时不时抬头看一眼窗外的情况，他一直看着，担忧开口会打断守塔人的专注，直到守塔人终于放下笔。

“艾瑞克？”

被叫到名字的人转过头来，有些疑惑又有些抱歉，“我忘了告诉你可以睡在对面那间房了，”他起身把椅子推回去，“早点休息吧。”

他早找到那里，“睡前我还有些话，不过没什么重要的事情。”查尔斯双手抱胸，背倚靠在墙上。

“是什么？”艾瑞克接受了谈话。

“你知道风暴快要过去了，”查尔斯瞧了一眼外面，走到窗户前用手指摁了摁玻璃窗，“看起来，海面很快会平静下来。”

“你好像很有感触，”艾瑞克以为他只是在作铺垫，“也是，你总是很认真地观察外界——我是说你的眼睛，很有神。”

仿佛是第一次听到有人这样评价似的，查尔斯给了他一个货真价实的笑容，但它比其他的笑都要隐晦，只在嘴角表现出了一些些。他大概把白糖沾在他的嘴角，舔了一下。

“艾瑞克。”

靠近窗户，男人柔和的轮廓在淡淡月光下有些虚化一般，这时候他叫艾瑞克的名字，语气显得过分轻盈而空无。

“我只是更懂得寻找希望。”

  
（下）

真正美丽的大海，当你在岸边的时候，当你踩在浪花上的时候，最先看到的是清透碧绿的海水，水下的沙子也可以看见，视野之内，海水越远越蓝，波涛一波一波卷到岸上，浪花泛着珠光，很干净。

查尔斯今早陪艾瑞克登上了杰诺岩岛的塔楼，从这高高的塔楼向下看，他还以为他看到的是一匹碧蓝的绸缎在风中闪着缎光。这很难得，为了形容这场景，查尔斯忽然想起了一个很美妙的词汇，但当他转过脸去想要跟艾瑞克说时，他忽然又忘了。

“你要说什么吗？”艾瑞克察觉到了。

“抱歉，我忘了。”它遗憾地回答。

这一项疏忽让查尔斯•泽维尔剩下的观景时间显得如此难过，也弄得他想起了那些不堪回首的日子，同样是高处，灯塔顶楼的视界很开阔，但囚牢的窗户就不这样了。

白云，蓝天，太阳，大海，沙岸——他能在高处得到这样的一种层次感。“他们把我关在一处海崖内部的洞穴里，”查尔斯顶着海风的呼啸说，“我能通过一个不到一平方米的装着铁栏杆的窗口看到大海，但是视野很狭窄，我还不得不趴在地上才能看到。”

“里面没有灯，不透光的牢门总是关着，只有在他们要逼供的时候，我才能出去，”查尔斯的语气很轻松，可艾瑞克能注意到对方拧紧的眉头，让这沉重，“那个小口子，虽然装着铁栏杆，但是却是我唯一的光明。”

“很抱歉听到这个……”艾瑞克把手臂搭在石头筑的塔墙上，不知道怎样才能让谈话舒坦些。

对此查尔斯并不如艾瑞克所预料的那样在意，尽管这些事情给查尔斯造成了很深的阴影，但是查尔斯并不想把它当成一只摆脱不了的黑色乌鸦，直到死去还要把尸体奉出。

“你没有带赶海的工具。”查尔斯转移话题。

“你也没要求，”艾瑞克用食指刮了刮鼻子，“赶海要早点来，你一觉睡到九点多。”

“那就下次吧，”查尔斯只好强装释然地说，“下次你要记得叫我。”

上午艾瑞克带着查尔斯沿着海岸线走了走，天气很好，太阳不是很晒，晴朗转多云。艾瑞克•兰谢尔把他的遮阳草帽给了查尔斯，他自认为查尔斯不如他经得起暴晒，无论如何，查尔斯是个初愈的人。

不过查尔斯比艾瑞克想的坚韧许多，一上午的巡视并没有打击到下午的热情，尽管查尔斯累得睡到三点，过了五点的时候他们才出门。

这时候太阳完全不晒了，风吹得人很舒服，涨潮时的浪比上午要大得多，查尔斯吸取上午的经验赤脚行走，而艾瑞克一切照常。

“凉快多了。”查尔斯饶有兴趣地走在前面，艾瑞克在后面慢悠悠地跟。

“涨潮了。”艾瑞克看了看浪击过来的阵势，友善地提醒一句。

查尔斯并没有在意他的提醒，反而是对此抱有饱满的兴趣，他赤脚去踩踏那些白花花的浪，或者笃定地去抵挡浪潮的冲击，仿佛尔后可以以这种方式升上天堂。

一串浪朝他俩打过来，杰诺岩岛的狂野不羁的浪充满挑逗，查尔斯笑嘻嘻地承下第一波浪时，只是稍微有一点站不稳，他看着艾瑞克急忙伸出手去想要扶住他的紧张样子，好笑地也伸出手去，他没想让艾瑞克扶一把，这并不需要。

但第二波浪忽然袭击了他们，白花花的浪花作恶逞凶，在查尔斯刚抓住那只手时将他拍倒了，艾瑞克对此猝不及防，下意识去抓住他本来就准备扶住的手，但是在现在这个状况下，这只是促成了查尔斯猛地摔在了艾瑞克身上。

他就这么傻相尽露地摔在艾瑞克的身上，湿漉漉的像是又一次被海浪卷过来的意外来客，查尔斯有点被水糊得睁不开眼睛，他急急忙忙去用一只手撑起自己，另一只手去抹眼睛。——这支撑起他的手按在了艾瑞克的肩膀上，这还不算多狠，当他反应过来才发现，他竟然毫不在意地骑在艾瑞克的腰上。

“抱歉！抱歉……”查尔斯从这糟糕的位置上移开自己，他们既不是兄弟也不是恋人，这样子的姿态也许是冒犯了。

“没关系。”艾瑞克等查尔斯起身之后，从沙滩上爬起来，就着海水洗了洗自己手掌虎口里的沙子，回首看查尔斯，正在拍身上衣服沾的沙砾。

“浪太大了，这是风暴的前兆吗？”查尔斯整理好了就重新回到艾瑞克身边，“你看天边云朵也有点阴沉，气氛也很闷。”

“也许吧，我还不是很在行。”

艾瑞克有些心不在焉地回复查尔斯的疑惑，并没有表现出某种担心受怕的情绪，他们靠的很近，虽然没有谁刻意发觉这一点，但是艾瑞克能感觉到，查尔斯的气息裹挟着海腥味探进他的肺腑，熟悉与陌生，激动与冷漠，疑惑与清楚，都矛盾地同一时间出现在他的心中。

也许对于查尔斯，真的是某种情感忽然钻进了心髄，查尔斯趁艾瑞克不注意的时候，唐突而大胆地凑到了这个男人的颊边，鼻尖顶着他的颧骨，“人会更容易在遇见险情的时候爱上另一个人，”查尔斯小声说道，“我想我遇见了两次，和你一起。”

“虽然说被浪打倒这种事并不是很危险……”查尔斯开玩笑似的说着，而艾瑞克木讷地没有任何回复。

终于，男人推着查尔斯肩膀把他们的距离分开了些，“我没想到这个，”艾瑞克的灵魂回到了他身体里，“查尔斯，我们回去吧。”

海鸥的叫声干巴巴混杂青年的笑声，有些不计后果且死气沉沉的惬意，就好像查尔斯的温柔与上进都是建立在一种自暴自弃的心理上的，意识到这一点的艾瑞克愣在原地。

他不该想这么多的：“查尔斯，我们回——”

忽然查尔斯扶住艾瑞克脸颊，嘴猝然衔住他的下唇，灵巧地伸出舌头探进男人晦涩的口腔，他偏爱这种潮湿，交汇津液而舔过对方的上颚，再从这里顺势脱出，“我们回去吧。”他说完，最后以一个吻啄在艾瑞克嘴角。

查尔斯是个很可爱的人，说实话，如果他们不是在这香相遇，而是在随便哪个正常点的市区建筑里，艾瑞克很乐意找张柔软踏实的床，或者干脆找面光滑干净的墙，好好跟查尔斯简单粗暴地来上一番，在某一个时间线里，这是可能的。

但是在这里，杰诺岩岛的一片原始沙滩，涨潮的浪很大，马上就要起风暴。他跟查尔斯刚认识不久，甚至他还刚刚经历过黑暗与病痛，无论如何，艾瑞克都不可能毫无顾忌地拥抱查尔斯，而对于他自己，一个对人类感情抱有抵触心态的退役士兵，接受查尔斯的拥抱也是很难的。

可是就是这种心理思维的矛盾和身体接触的必然，给了他一种莫名其妙的勇气，他很想去拥抱查尔斯，就像神话里伊卡洛斯忍不住要飞往太阳。艾瑞克知道，他必须在半空中飞行。如果飞得太低，羽翼会碰到海水，沾湿了会变得沉重；要是飞得太高，他就真的会像伊卡洛斯一样，翅膀上的羽毛因靠近太阳而着火。

他想要拥抱查尔斯的心情就像这样子，他不知道如何伸出手臂才能恰当地表达自己的情感，他不擅长这样真心实意的动作，于是他相当滑稽笨拙地扑倒了查尔斯。当然他是想拥抱他的，但是他用力过猛，沙地又太软，让他俩塌在地上。

艾瑞克觉得如果他有翅膀，他已经着火了。它会烧的只剩下一副骨架，无力反抗地落进身下蓝色的无垠的大海里。

“你就打算一直压在我胸脯上吗？”查尔斯缓慢而轻柔地去抚摸艾瑞克的肩胛，他感觉得到艾瑞克身体的骨头的轮廓，一种实在的东西。

“我只是想抱你。”艾瑞克回想起来，他也不过是一个刚满二十八岁的年轻人，也不过曾是一对父母的孩子，战争夺取了他的人生，也让他流落到这座孤岛，去遇见查尔斯•泽维尔。

“我之前跟麦考伊医生说好，明天上午就回去，”他说着“回去”这个单词时异常的轻，“完全康复后，我会回到伦敦，处理一些身份和工作的问题。”

这点并不让艾瑞克失望，他说过，他早就决定好承受孤独，这并非谎言，“我知道了，”艾瑞克起身，并把查尔斯拉起来，“天黑了，我们回去。”

“早该回去了。”查尔斯露齿笑了一下。

当晚并没有发生风暴，只是下了点小雨，很快就停了。第二天一大早艾瑞克去送查尔斯上船时，以为还会下点小雨，结果却是风和丽日，海面平静地泛着波光，像蓝宝石切面。

“下次来带我去赶海，”查尔斯念念不忘，“我会挑个天气特别好的日子。”

“其实今天天气就很合适，”艾瑞克帮忙解开船绳，“正好刚下过雨。”

查尔斯只是笑笑，“在船上航行最终看到海的尽头露出一片陆地的那一瞬间，很迷人。”他对艾瑞克说这句话的时候，太阳底下眼窝的阴影里，眼珠却亮闪闪的。

“我会想念你的，”艾瑞克放着这艘船远去，“毕竟你是我为数不多进行过有意义对话的人。”

“注意安全，“查尔斯的笑容永远挂在嘴边，“我相信我们还会见面的。”

就在船只要开走时，查尔斯想起来了什么，“我想起来那句我要说的话了，”他看起来喜出望外，“艾瑞克，我想叫你多站在灯塔上看海，那比站在沙滩上看美得多！”

这件事情艾瑞克早就知道了，这是他孤独日子里发现的诸多细节之一，但他还是说：“我会的，只要天气不算差。”艾瑞克浅浅地微笑着。

他们互相道别，艾瑞克伫立在岸头目送查尔斯的船只驶向大陆的方向，渐渐消失在海际，意料之外的是，太阳还挺晒人的。

——END——


End file.
